


Colère rouge

by Neechu



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nuit du FoF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rustik n'était pas de ceux qui se demandait "pourquoi ?". Il était de ceux qui se demandait "pourquoi pas ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colère rouge

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** How To Train Your Dragon ne m'appartient pas, œuf course.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11225965/1/Col%C3%A8re-Rouge).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[61ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Bidule"** en une heure. 

Il était vrai que le Grogne Boiteur que Valka et Harold avaient ramené à Beurk après une exploration près de l'Île du Crâne avait eu un nom. Valka aimait baptiser les dragons que le village recueillait.

Et Harold était persuadé que ce fut un chouette nom. Après tout c'était sa mère qui l'avait choisi. Et elle aimait sûrement les dragons plus que lui-même les aimait. Mais il était incapable de s'en rappeler.

La raison était simple et elle se résumait en un mot : Rustik.

Rustik avait autant de cervelle que Harold pouvait avoir de muscles. C'est-à-dire par grand chose.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de se muscler ! (De son côté, il était positivement extra-sûr que Rustik n'avait jamais essayé d'être un poil plus intelligent. Il voulait faire honneur à sa famille.)

Et on ne pouvait pas tout avoir de toute façon. (Et Harold n'était pas vraiment à plaindre non plus.)

Bidule.

C'était ainsi que le fils Jorgenson désignait ce pauvre dragon qu'ils avaient fini par dresser. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur Kranedur et Kognedur. Bidule, ça les faisait marrer et ils avaient également décidé de le nommer ainsi.

La particularité des Grogne Boiteur était des plus amusantes pour les jumeaux : ils changeaient de couleur en fonction de leurs humeurs. Et bien sûr, Bidule n'échappait pas à la règle. Ce qui avait attisé leur intérêt. Ce qui pouvait se révéler très dangereux.

Le plus souvent, lorsqu'il était avec les autres dragons, Bidule était vert. Il était joueur et s'entendait bien avec la majorité des habitants et des autres dragons. (Puis, il n'y avait plus de Mildiou pour venir râler.)

Ce que Harold préférait, c'était quand Bidule devenait violet. Lorsque le dragon devenait curieux, il prenait cette teinte violette et le Chef du village trouvait cela passionnant. Il ne se lassait pas de vouloir en savoir un peu plus chaque jour sur les dragons grâce à sa mère.

Mais il avait une dernière couleur, que jamais personne n'aurait voulu avoir l'occasion de voir. Le rouge. Enfin, presque personne. Aucun vivant ne pouvait témoigner de ce que cela pouvait donner, mais cela n'arrêtait pas les jumeaux dans leur folie destructrice.

Et quand il s'agissait de provoquer le chaos, ils étaient des génies.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Rustik. Et si sa belle Kognedur voulait voir Bidule rouge de colère, il ferait tout pour que cela arrive !

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait vanté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini l'arrière-train dans l'abreuvoir. Et qu'il avait du retourner jusqu'à sa hutte, son casque cachant son postérieur dénudé à cause du tissu de ses vêtements qui avait brûlé.

Il avait quand même réussi à faire rire Kognedur. Et à l'impressionner, à coup sûr. Mais pas de la façon dont il l'avait rêvé. (C'était difficile d'avoir de la prestance, les fesses à l'air.)

Mais cela avait été l'occasion d'entendre Bidule rire également. Et sans le vouloir, Rustik avait aidé le jeune chef à en apprendre davantage sur cette brave bête. (Même si cela ne valait pas le rire de Krokmou aux oreilles de Harold.)

Et puis, quand bien même Rustik aurait réussi à énerver Bidule, Harold n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Astrid gardait le Casanova à l'œil et il savait par expérience que la femme viking pouvait être très convaincante.

À la manière viking.

Accompagnée de Tempête, sa fidèle dragonne Vipère, Astrid était la reine de l'intimidation et quand il s'agissait de faire régner l'ordre sur l'île, il pouvait toujours compter sur son aide. (Il n'avait même pas honte de devoir compter sur une femme pour ce genre de choses. Puisque c'était  _La_  femme de toute façon.)

C'était à cela que se résumait son quotidien désormais.

Explorer le monde, veiller sur les habitants et les dragons, améliorer Beurk pour s'assurer prospérait.

Et seuls les Dieux savaient à quel point Harold aimait ce quotidien !


End file.
